It is generally accepted that vehicles are items considered highly transportable by nature. Vehicles may include cars, trucks, buses, vans, construction equipment, water craft, motorcycles, airplanes, golf carts, snowmobiles, and, generally, anything that is capable of self powered mobility. Common to such vehicles is a key or keys for security of the interior and operation of the systems. However, a key can be used by anyone and is easily duplicated, rendering the security of the vehicle vulnerable to unauthorized use.
Some automobile manufacturers utilize different keys for different functions. For instance, General Motors, for many years, employed one key for unlocking the doors and trunk and a second key for starting the engine. However, anyone who had access to the keys would be able to operate the vehicle. More recently, GM has made a key system that includes a microchip. These keys are extremely difficult to duplicate however, there are specialized vendors authorized to make copies. This program also degrades the security system.
Other security systems are in use. For instance, Ford Motor Company employs a keyless entry system which allows an individual to have a numeric or alphabetic code programmed into the keyless entry and a memory circuit stores the code for activation of the door locks upon entry of a correct code sequence. The code is typically maintained by the manufacturers as well as the local dealer. Thus, access to the code can be obtained by a number of people thereby degrading the efficacy of the system.
Currently, most automobile companies and after market suppliers offer small electronic door openers which cooperate with the electrical system in the auto to unlock doors. These devices are a convenience and may be overridden by a key. As such, these devices do not add any security to the system.
In addition to controlling entry to vehicles, there are devices that will cause the engine to start and remotely operate various other electrical systems in the vehicle. However, for security purposes, these devices usually require a key for entry into the vehicle.
In both the electronic door locking devices and the electronic engine starters, there is a very real risk that the frequency used in the devices may be captured by unauthorized persons using scanners or like devices. Also, these devices and their associated circuits are over-ridden by the use of the key. Therefore, anyone with the frequency code or a key or both can operate the vehicle.
However, what is lacking in the art is a stand alone security system that is hard wired into the vehicle and cannot be duplicated by copying of codes or keys. Further, what is lacking in the prior art is a system that is programmable, only, by the owner or authorized operator of the vehicle without the possibility of unauthorized duplication.
Also what is lacking in the prior art is a mechanism for recognizing and verifying less than perfect fingerprint imprints.